por ti
by SenKo-Kun
Summary: .:cuando te vi tirado alli sin vida, que descubri que esa era mi maldita forma de amarte:. la segunda parte de destuyendo mi alma espero que les guste, mi primer summary tan wacala, yuki no sabe lo que siente... te amo?... twoshot es una palabra nueva XD


**capitulo que prosigue al primero... el segundo: **

**"para ti"( no se burlen del titulo, ya que esto es simplemente para el)**

Es tan triste… cada vez que lo pienso mi mente se nubla al igual que mi vista, las lagrimas caen sin parar, no puedo creer lo que hiciste, solo por mi estupidez, por mis equivocaciones… quisas pensaste que yo no tenia alma

Nunca lo olvidare, cada imagen, cada recuerdo, fue… asqueroso… cuando te vi, sali corriendo al baño a devolver… nunca lo imagine, yo que había vuelto a tu departamento a… a quisas no disculparme, pero… yo quisas teniendo alma tambien, no queria que todo acabase tan mal, fue en ese momento, cuando te vi tirado alli sin vida, que descubri que esa era mi maldita forma de amarte.

Porque no lo entendiste shuichi, esa era mi forma de amarte, de quererte

Si me preguntan que hice, fue algo realmente estupido… corri a ver si aun tenias pulso… algo tonto, ya que tu teniendo esa arma entre tus manos, era obvio que ya no estabas en este mundo… me habias abandonado

Siempre fui egoísta contigo, pero era mi forma de demostrarte que eras solo mio, y sigo siendo egoísta, me abandonaste, me dejaste solo… porque lo hiciste, podriamos haberlo arreglado, conversando… pero no… tu tenias que quitarte la vida… acaso no entendias que si tu no hubieras echo eso yo te hubiera dicho lo que realmente sentia?

Pero… que sentia?

Acaso no entiendes que si tu estuvieras aquí… porque maldita sea tengo que llorar!…llore cuando te vi… llore cuando te violaron por MI culpa… llore por kitazawa… llore por… llore por estupido y egoísta…

Pero… solo ahora te amo, es la verdad, solo ahora que yaces en esa cama, y la sangre esta por toda la pared te amo, antes no lo hacia, y quisas si no te hubieras quitado la vida no te hubiera amado jamas, no lo se...

Ni cuando me entregabas tu cuerpo, ni cuando me besabas ni cuando me decias que me amabas, a decir verdad tu voz me molestaba, y solo era sensual cuando decias mi nombre entre gemidos, era en el unico momento que en verdad te amaba… pero tambien era el unico momento en el que amé a todos esos amantes que tuve, antes que tu, y mientras estaba contigo

O es que crees que no te engañe? Tu eres el unico que respeto realmente nuestra relacion… se le puede llamar relacion?

Si… siento todo esto, y aun no se como fui tan falso, tan hipócrita… tan cinico como para llorar en esa, ya podrida, habitación

Ni siquiera fui a tu velorio, todos tus fans gritaban como locas… pancartas de ti… pero nadie te tuvo como yo… nadie saboreo tu piel como yo…

Ellas te olvidaran, y en un tiempo, ya nadie te recordara, eres una estrella pop… y ellos son solo unos jóvenes que tienen una vida por delante… tal como tu la tenias

Me siento mal… gaste dinero y tiempo en ti, para que ahora resolvieras todo así… eres muy injusto sabes?

Pero aun así ahora te amo, y mas de algun libro por alli dedicare para ti… para mi, eres mas valioso ahora, muerto, que antes… vivo…

Aunque tu piel fuera tan adictible como la miel para los diabeticos… y tus gemidos… ho… para que hablar de tus gemidos, hubiera querido grabarlos para poder escucharlos a cada momento…

…eras mi juguete sexual…

Es una pena que te allas marchado… aunque allas tenido la gracia de dejarme una carta… jamas la leere, nunca… nunca la abrire, y eso es porque ahora te amo

Te amo porque mis libros se venden mas rapidamente ahora, y porque aunque tu grupo ha conseguido otro vocalista (pero ya no tiene tanto exito si no estas tu) vende sus anteriores discos como pan caliente, te amo por la tranquilidad del departamento, y te amo porque aunque tenga toda la paz que necesito, y todo en publico que necesito para mis libros… sin ti no tengo inspiración…

Eras mi inspiración, shuichi…tu y tus griterios… tu y tus comidas asquerosas… pero siempre habra alguien detrás de ti, siempre habra alguien despues de ti… como lo hubo antes…

Soy yuki eiri, o acaso no lo recuerdas? miles de hombres y mujeres mueren por mi… y ahora esa afirmacion… es LITERAL… gracias shuichi… por morir para mi…

Porque ahora te amo… porque eres mi inspiración… porque yo era todo para ti y no supe valorarte, pero esta alma ya no siente… ni se percata de dolor, solo… vive

vive? realmente vive?...?

No te pedire disculpa, no, no lo hare…

Pero te dire… susurrare tu nombre en las noches… antes de dormir, y te dire… que te amo, cada vez que termine el acto sexual con alguien… quisas hasta con algun conocido tuyo… dire tu nombre, imaginare que ese ser a quien me entrego eres tu, susurrare tu nombre una y otra vez… y pagare incluso para que me dejen llamarles así… como tu…shuichi

Les dire que les amo… diciendo tu nombre…

Pero eso no es amor… siento tal despecho hacia ti… por dejarme solo… solo maldita sea… solo…

Solo por tu culpa… solo porque… te amo…

Fin:..:..:….:…:….

**Hello! again… pues este esta mucho mas corto que el otro, y no queria hacerlo demaciado sentimental, me refiero al echo de que el amor fuera correspondido… o si no tendria un final feliz, y era ESO lo que yo no queria, un final feliz… aunque este se pareciera un pokitin**

**La verdad, no me pregunten si al final yuki lo amaba o no… no estoy segura, solo escribi pensamientos sin sentido ni orden alguno… creo que así me gusto mas, ni siquiera se si termino amandolo u odiandolo… creo que así es el amor XD... COMO DICE UNA CANCION DE MAGO: "**Si puedes definir el odio o el amor Amigo que desilusión

**Em.. aquí les respondo los reviews… y espero que les alla gustado esta segunda parte:**

Faye-BurningDeep : em… no se como se mato en realidad… pero creo que se disparo… lo digo por eso de la sangre en las paredes jejej n.n…osea… ese era mi proposito, pero aun no estoy segura si se noto que se había disparado jeje n.ñ… y tampoco se quien rechazo a quien… pero… ahora que lo pienso, lo mejor es que yuki lo alla echado, sip, yuki lo echo… y después de unas semanas PAM! Shuichi muerto… jeje, que cruel soy juajua, okas espero que te alla gustado esta segunda parte me despido

AISHITERU-SHUICHI : me alegra mucho que te alla gustado, y se que es triste, ese era el proposito, aunque creo que esta segunda parte es un poco cruel con mi shuichi… snif snif fue mala con el buaa!... okas espero que esta seg. Parte te alla gustado me despide bye

Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari : mas… dolor? Mmm pues… esta creo que es mas cruel con mi shuichi… pero no se si tiene mas dolor, en realidad, no tiene mas dolor que la anterior, solo que yuki esta mas feliz de la muerte d shuichi… jejeje, eso no es dolor XD… y por eso de lo k dijiste, ya lo arregle, y subi otro capi arreglandolo jeje, espero que lo leas de nuevo okas espero que esta seg. Parte te alla gustado, chaop cuidate

Remi : oi.. si lo del titulo… es la parte –para mi- mas difícil de una historia… haaa. Y aunque la he cambiado, sigue siendo muy mala… dame tu una idea y yo la pondre pliz… okas? Okas… gracias por los alagos del fic… en verdad me ha subido mucho el animo, me alegra tanto de que te alla gustado, especialmente porque no te conocia… ni aun te conosco pero nunca me habias mandado un review jeje, y aquí la sigo espero que te guste okas chaop cuidate

yukikazutaka : sii! Amo ser tan redundante.. eso de decir: te amo… y te amo por tus labios, te amo por tu piel, te amo… te amo porque eres tu…/ jeje amo ser así n.n creo que eso es lo que me da sentimiento juju… siento lo mismo por eso que dijiste de las cosas melosas, ya estaba un poco harta yo , por eso decidi escribir esto, aparte impulsada por un sentimiento de despecho MUY grande jeje…AMO YAMI NO MATSUEI! Jeje lo amo con toda mi alma, quisas hasta mas que gravi… si es que es posible amar mas a gravi jeje, y he escrito algunas cosas en esa seccion, te amaria si las leyeras, en verdad si las lees dejame un review okas? Okas jeje, grax por los alagos, cuidate, y espero que esta seg. Parte de alla gustado. Bye

Ryuichi : jeje, pues así es la vida… algunos mueren por cosas muy tontas… eso pasa a diario…y… así va la cosa… espero que te alla gustado esta segunda parte… y no estes mas triste ryuichi… jje n.n.

Dark-san86 : jajaja siii shuichi ya debe temblar cada vez k hacen un fic XD grax por el review en verdad me ha emocionado, grax por leer mis fics, tambien me gustan los tuyos, y espero que este igual te guste, esta segunda parte... okas ahora me voy cuidate bye...

Tala Valkov : pues nunca he visto beyblade o.o... pero si me dijeran "HEY bayblade empieza desde el --- a las --- desde el 1er capi" yo estaria viendolo... me gustaria verlo n.n me emociona que te guste mi fic... ya que ya no es un one-shot y espero que esta segunda parte igual te guste aunque esta mucho mas corta que la primera... okas ahora me voy chaop cuidate

y a ti dark-san saludos porque fuiste y has sido siempre la que lees mis fics, no sabes como te kiero en verdad T-T en verdadcito T-T y aunk siempre te lo digo grax por leer mis fics Y-Y

se despide: SenKo Tsuzuki Shindô


End file.
